Illuminate
by TheSnowSakura
Summary: I wanted to go see the firefly festival with her. But, she's going with HIM.


It's been a looooooong time since I written a fanfic. * o *

Anyways, this fanfic was requested by Takuto-sama, I hope you like and enjoy it :D

* * *

**(Chase's POV)**

_When did it all start..._

I thought long and hard about it, but I couldn't grasp a answer.

_Her soothing voice, her dazzling smile, her sparking eyes, her gentle hair swaying around as it moves against the wind._

There used to be a time where not a single thought occurred when her name was mentioned. Now... She's all I can think about.

_Where is she? What is she doing? I want to see her._

How did it become like this? I sighed, and rolled over on my bed. Today was the firefly festival.

_And She's going with him..._

I frowned at the thought, and resisted the urge to throw whatever object I could get my hands on. Why didn't I ask sooner? Why did I have to be such a coward. I sighed again and thought about what happened last night.

**(Flashback time~)**

"Akari" I said as I approached her. She had just finished harvesting her crops and looked up to met my gaze.

"Chase!" She exclaimed, flashing that wonderful smile I came to love. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to..." I paused. Tomorrow was the firefly festival, and it was traditional to bring a date.

_I want to see it with Akari._

Of course, asking her was the hard part. What _if she already planned on seeing it with someone else?_ _What if she doesn't want to see it with me..._

"Wanted to?" Akari said, looking at me with confusion. I snapped back into reality and build up all the courage I had.

"Do you...maybe...wanna go to the firefly festival...with me?" I finally managed to say. I looked down blushing, and prepared myself for her answer.

"Chase" She said happily. I tilted my head back up to meet her gaze. _Ah. Her eyes are so beautiful. The most stunning shade of caramel. Her pink lips, how I could just..._

"I'm sorry..." Her tone dropped, and she look at me with a sad expression. "I already planned to go with Luke"

_What?_

My eyes widen as the news hit me. A brief moment of awkward silence surrounded us, until Akari spoke up again.

"Um...if you want someone to go with, I can help you find one" Akari mumbled. When she said that, her words stabbed me like a knife. Heck, I bet even getting stab wouldn't hit this much.

"What..." I muttered, at this point my brain had already shut off. "You thought I asked you just because I wanted to go with someone?" Akari looked at me alarmed and nodded. "I WANTED TO GO WITH YOU. Not because, I wanted a date! BUT, INSTEAD YOU WANT TO GO WITH LUKE OF ALL PEOPLE."

"Chase, I!" Akari said, reaching up to try to clam me down. I slapped her hand away harshly.

"You know what forget I asked" I growled, and I took off as fast I could.

_Good job Chase, you blew it._

**(Flashback ends)**

I can't believe I yelled at her like that... I just...I was just so angry that she thought I was only asking her because I was lonely. And she's going with Luke. LUKE. That moron, what's so great about him? I'm definitely better than him. So why...

I remember a time when I was walking around the village and I noticed the two of them running around. Akari was giggling as she ran away from him. Luke was quickly catching up to her and when he did, he picked her up and spun her around.

_They look so happy together... Maybe Akari and Luke are..._

That memory ended with me throwing a rock at Luke and Akari scolding me for hurting him.

_6:30 PM_

Akari's probably getting ready to go to the festival. Meanwhile, I just laying on my bed having a pity party. Well, might as well go and try to enjoy it, who needs Akari anyways.

_I do..._

As I walked towards Flute Fields, and noticed two similar figures in the distance. Of course, I run into the two people I wanted to avoid the most, Akari and Luke. I quickly hide before one of them decides to turn around and notice me.

_It's not stalking if we're going the same direction, right?_

I followed them while making sure I wasn't in their sight. Akari was dressed differently. She was wearing her usual work clothes. Instead, she was wearing a light pink dress that complemented her figure quite nicely. Along with that, she was wearing that flower pin I always liked. Luke was wearing well, his usual outfit. Then Luke did something that made me want to throw him into the river and try to drown him.

He grabbed her hand.

Akari looked startled at first, but then relaxed and smiled at him.

_What... Don't let him do that! Who knows what he might try next!_

I winced, a uncomfortable pain in my chest was hurting me. What's wrong with me... Both of them sat down and watched the flower boats as they floated down the river. The little flowers radiated, lighting up the dark surroundings. Each flower had a different color light, ranging from red, green yellow and purple.

_I wish I was watching this with her._

But, instead I was watching it in a bush a few inches from her. Then, I heard someone sigh and finally noticed that I wasn't alone. A few inches from me, Gill was also parked in front of a bush watching Akari and Luke.

ಠ _ ಠ

_What is Gill doing? ...Don't tell me Gill asked Akari too.._

I guess I stared at him to hard, because he began to turn his head my way, and when he did he finally noticed me. His eyes widen in shock, and I could tell he was trying think of a excuse to cover his actions.

"So tell me, why has the honorable mayor's son come all this way to sit in a shrub?" I smirked.

"..." Gill just sat in silence, rendered wordless by his embarrassing act. Or so, I thought. "And what is the frigid chef doing all away from his kitchen" Gill said, returning his own smirk. I glared at him, but before I could reply, both of our attention was captured by Luke's sudden outburst.

"CHASE! GILL! IS THAT YOU" Luke cried, pointing straight at us.

"Chase and Gill are here?" Akari mumbled and turned around. Her eyes widen when she saw us and our fail attempts to stalk them.

I only had one thought in mind.

_Fudge. I been caught._

* * *

DUM DUM DUM! TO BE CONTINUED~ Hopefully, I'll have an idea for a ending soon :D Please leave a review and tell me what you think about!

So the newest Harvest Moon game coming on the 3DS, one of the bachelors: **Lega** - He is a chef at a restaurant who has a serious personality and is quick to take action.

Me: Sounds like Chase. HE EVEN LOOKS LIKE CHASE. HAHAHAHAH

Chase: He does not look like me.

Me: You're right he's sexier. ;3

There's a link if you want to see him on my profile :3

He's the first one with the chef outfit. -snickers- I CAN'T. HAHAHAHA, HES SO HOT BUT HE REMINDS ME OF CHASE. JUST WITH NO ATTITUDE.

Chase: What are you implying. :I


End file.
